


Merlin and the One Who Captured His Heart

by Brienna_Bell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: The Reader falls for a young warlock.





	1. Chapter 1

You are the servant of Queen Guinivire. You have been living in Camelot for a few weeks now.

You are from a land that allows magic but you came here searching for work since your village had been seized by Odin and his men. You left the small village after you came home to find the city in shambles. Your house barely stood upright. You grabbed the few items you owned and went in search of Camelot your mom had told you of her friend Giais who could help you with becoming a physician. Everyone had been gone in the blink of an eye. The only reason you were spared is because you were out in the woods getting herbs and fruit.  
—–

“Y/n? Are you alright?” Gwen asks with concern in her voice.

You realized she was talking you and not just listening to Arthur ramble something about the knights… Arthur grinned and looked at his wife. “She’s something. Almost as bad as my manservant. Actually Merlin been a bit quiet something about a girl perhaps.”

“I…I… I’m sorry your majesty…. my lord.” you clear your throat as your face turns a bright shade of pink. With the mention of Merlin.

“I will be back with your clothes when I finish.”  
You shrunk yourself small as you ran out of the room with the basket of laundry.  
—  
Gwen playfully tapped Arthur on his shoulder and whispered: “She’s crushing on Merlin. Can’t you tell?” Arthur shrugged not knowing what he should say.  
—  
You ran with the basket and suddenly slammed into something… 

No it was someone. A knight of Camalot. Your face burnt as you saw him help you up… Who was this man? 

“Sir knight I apologize for my clumsiness.”

“No it was my fault in my own thoughts thinking of something Merlin said… I’m Percival. You’re y/n… right?”

You nodded and smiled sweetly still feeling your face burn with embarrassment. He helped you with the basket of clothes.

“Thank you sir Percival.” He nodded and bowed.

“Be careful y/n we knights are usually in the halls and some are clumsy… like me.”

—- After you had gotten the clothes clean and hung you went over to Giais’s. He had promised some supper tonight. He was very kind. You opened the door secretly hoping to find Merlin reading or doing something else… you were afraid of what you might say or do.

Last night you were both chatting and Merlin touched your hand as he tried to get some potatoes and you flinched making your arm fly up and spill your drink. You didn’t want to do that again.

Merlin was at the cabinet helping Giais with a potion… or some concoction

. He laughed lightly and noticed you come in. “Sorry…forgot to knock.”

You grinned at Merlin. His eyes sparkled at you… beaming towards you.

“Well that’s quite alright. I’m sorry but I have to leave you two before dinner. The queen said she needs this elixir tonight. I’ll be back soon. Go ahead and eat.” He motioned towards the food on the table.

You sat down your messenger bag. Merlin pulled out the chair for you. “My lady…” he said as he scooted the chair in for you. He sat down across from you. “Thank you kind sir.” You smiled bashful at him.

– Why was he acting so weird? “So… Arthur said something about you and a girl.” You looked at him with a hint of envy and sadness for the thought of never expressing your feelings toward him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What girl… the only girl I’ve said anything about is y–.” He stopped when he realized you probably never would feel the same.

You looked at him. “I’m sure she’s lovely.” You said as you tried not to choke on your food. Sadness filled your heart as you realized Merlin deserved better than you. He was destined for great things, you doubt that you would be the case. You continued to eat in silence for another five minutes.

You both were in each other’s thoughts little did you know. Merlin broke the silence.

“There is someone who is dear to me. She came out of nowhere and now she’s forever engraved in my heart.” He looked at you adoringly.

You felt yourself blush. Who could he be talking about?

“It’s you y/n I think I’m falling in love with you.” Merlin explained wearing his emotions on his sleeve.

“I think the same Merlin. I love you too.” You reassured him. “Why else do I still have this?” You said showing him the yellow flower he gave you your first day in Camelot. You seemed sad and he gave it to you after getting aquainted with each other. It was used as a bookmark for one of the books Giais let you borrow.

Merlin got up and went towards you at the table. He knelt down and looked up at you. “Well if you’re sure you feel the same… would you do me the honor of making it official and court me.” His hand rested on your knee.

You put yours on his and knelt down and kissed him. “Of course I would love to.” He was dumbfounded.

– There was a knock at the door. You frowned who is bothering this romantic occasion? They came in, a crowd of people including the king and queen came inside.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Well Merlin… what did she say?” Arthur asked.

Merlin got up and looked at Arthur. “She said yes, my lord.”

the crowd cheered yuou noticed Percival was one of the few who got to enjoy the good news.

– You got up as well and looked at Gwen. “Are you alright my lady?

Giais said your needed an elixir.” She seemed fine in fact... possibly glowing.

“Yes. Giais helped me with my nausea.” Arthur beamed at his glowing wife.

– “We’re pregnant!” Arthur and Gwen said in unison. –

Wow. What a day… first your courtship to Merlin and now this. What else could happen today?


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N was so excited about courting that she almost forgot about Queen Guinivere’s news.

—

It dawned on y/n that Giais must’ve known Merlin’s feelings about you. Why couldn’t you both realize that you were smitten with each other?

 

“Merlin, Gwen and I have decided that since you and y/n are finally courting that you both deserve the weekend off. We both are just going to work on baby stuff. Gwen wants to make a few baby clothes and maybe buy some things and I am going to try my best and fix up the guest quarters into a nursery.

“Are you sure, my lord?” Merlin looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I have no plans for the weekend. Percival and Gwaine are going to help with security if need be… Giais also agreed to help Gwen with any more of her nausea problems…”

You looked at Merlin with excitement. He watched your expression and his face lit up, smiling like an idiot.

—

The Next Day—

Merlin noticed you weren’t acting like your ‘cheerful’ self. 

You had another nightmare of your village, this time seeing everyones faces in pain. They said: “CURSE YOU Y/N! Its all your fault we died!”

You hadn’t even heard Merlin as he looked at you in bewilderment. “Y/N, are you alright? Do you need me to do something for you?” Merlin looked at you with concern and thought he saw a tear run down your cheek.

Your heart still wasn’t there in the words being spoken to you, so Merlin bent down to your height and looked straight into your eyes. As if he was trying to read your mind.

You shook your head and realized Merlin was there. “Um… well… I…uh…” you stuttered as you tried to figure out your thoughts. Something was bothering you.

“You know I was the last of my village to be… alive… right?” you said without really asking. “I can’t remember the whole day, luckily. I just remember no one was left. No one, not a soul. Why would I be the only one to survive?” You teared up and struggled to stay standing.

Merlin put his forehead onto yours and looked lovingly into your eyes. “I know that it’s not fair, but at least one thing good came of you coming to Camelot. I found my love… my destiny…”

“I’m not your destiny… I’m just a lowly peasant who was drifting and by chance found Camelot.” You realized you were bringing this boy down with you. It pained you to tell him what you had been thinking.

Merlin stepped back and frowned at you. No longer bright eyed… he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say this? This isn’t you… What really is troubling you, y/n? Please tell me.”

You shrugged and sighed. No longer wanting to be in the hallway with Merlin. “I’ve got to go… stuff to do.” You practically ran out of the hallway onto the staircase running quickly as if Merlin was chasing you. He didn’t. He stood there dumbfounded as to what just happened.

“Hey y/n!” Leon said as he came up the steps. 

Percival smiled at you and tilted his head as you sped past them both…

“Wonder whats wrong with y/n?” Percival looked back as you were already out of their sight.

Something was wrong… something was… a miss…

—-

You stared at the sky as you shivered in the night air. How long had you been outside? You felt something in the pit of your stomach. Something was wrong. Just like the day your life turned upside down. You remembered the forest, picking the berries and skipping rocks on the small stream nearby. You had felt a similar twinge in your stomach. You had known something was going to happen but you still went to the wooded forest. No one came with you as you were always on your own, since the age of 16. You had fallen asleep under one of the trees. After waking from your slumber you went back to your village and realized what had happened…

–

“Merlin, I’m a sorceress… that’s all I have to say. I don’t want to die just because I have magic.” You talked to yourself shivering again at the night air. You wondered what Merlin was doing. You doubted he was going to really be courting you. Why would he? The negative thoughts kept on coming into your mind.

Gwaine watched you wondering the outside castle grounds and slowly walked toward you. Merlin, Leon, and Percival had said something to him about y/n and how she was acting strange.

“Y/n! Hey are you alright? Would you like to accompany me to the tavern? We can talk about Merlin, if you want.” He laughed.

“No… I’m not much of a drinker. I’ve never… on second thought, sure, but only as friends.” You said in a serious tone.

–

AT THE TAVERN

“So then I was like, Merlin… you fancy this new girl! Go ahead and sweep her off her feet!” Gwaine said oddly sober sounding.’

“I… dunno about that. Merlin is very…” you took a sip of the 2nd lager and shrugged it off. You drunkenly smiled at Gwaine when Merlin came up behind you. He sat right next to you listening to your slurring words. 

“I think you’ve had enough… for this week…” Merlin suggested. You turned to him and tilted your head.

“I need to tell you a secret…” you looked seriously at Merlin. “but don’t tell… Merlin… mmkay?” Merlin looked at you confusedly. “I love him and he is amazzzzzzzzzzzzing.” You blinked your eyes quickly. “I feel funny whenever I’m with him. I’m not sure why but he makes me want to tell him about my magic.” 

Merlins eyes widened as he looked at Gwaine… luckily Gwaine wasn’t even listening to the conversation as he was looking at the waitress and flirting with her.

Merlin put his hand on y/n’s lips, and lifted her up from the stool she had been sitting on.

“Thanks Gwaine…” he said sarcastically.

Gwaine waved at him absentmindedly, not really paying any attention as he was feeling his buzz.

Merlin rushed you out of the tavern and away from earshot of the tavern and made sure no one was out nearby.

“Do you promise not to tell Merlin?” you said glossy-eyed. 

Merlin looked at you as he sat you down softly on the bench nearby the street.

Merlins eyes turned gold as he said something and within a few seconds y/n was sobered up… well enough to tell Merlin whatever he needed to hear.

“Y/n, why did you say not to tell… me… Merlin… about magic?”

“Well cuz I AM MAGIC. I’m not really anything… but when I’m with Merlin I want to be my true self, but he is so flawless and caring, how would he ever understand me? Y/n shrugged and looked up at the sky.

He lifted y/n up and helped her back to Guiais’s place. Maybe there was some more of that hangover cure, or something to sober her up for real. Unless something else was going on… he had a feeling it was more than that.

—

You suddenly jerk yourself awake. Looking around you realize you’re in Merlin’s room… HIS ROOM… You look down in a panic. Clothed… phew… if you had spent the night with Merlin you would definitely want to remember it. 

Everything was fuzzy.

“Y/n… good you’re up. I found you last night at the tavern… after you were acting so strange yesterday I asked Arthur to lookout for you and see if he could find out what was going on.” He looked at you and brushed away a stray hair out of your face. “I’m sorry y/n I didn’t realize you were having nightmares of that night… I’m sorry.” He acted as if it was his fault you were this way.

“Here drink this… just don’t smell it.” You frowned and took the cup. You drank it in one gulp almost gagging it back up. He quickly handed you some water to wash it down… making it stay down.

You continued to look at Merlin as your vision became clear. You remember you wanted to tell him something… yeah your secret…

“I’m magic.” You whispered to him raising an eyebrow, then wincing a smile.

“I know… you already told me, last night.” Merlin whispered back, then grinned.

“I’m sure you know that I’m like you… I..” Merlin moved a few things around and let the items float in the room, around you. 

There was a knock on the door of Merlin's room.

He made the items fall as he looked at the door, opening… Arthur was there looking very stressed.

“Somethings wrong with Gwen… she’s…” Merlin looked at him worriedly and you motioned for him to go with Arthur.

The gnawing pit was back in your stomach. A shiver went down your spine. 

You got up to help Merlin, only to feel woozy, making you sit back down on his bed. What the hell was wrong? Maybe it was the taverns fault?


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius walked swiftly down the hall towards his quarters. He had gotten out to go and pick up herbs for y/n. Merlin hadn’t left her side all night, so Gaius just went to the woods and the market by himself. He quickened his pace as he heard footsteps. Someone was coming, the footsteps also sounded like they were in a hurry.

Merlin and Arthur were walking towards Gaius in a frenzy on the way towards the royal chambers. Two knights were walking with them as well, Leon and Gwaine. “My lord what has you troubled?” Gaius asked as the men sped past him… determination on all their faces.

Arthur motioned for Gaius to follow. “Gaius, Merlin please do try to hurry.” He said with urgency in his voice. Merlin had the medical bag of potions and elixers to help with whatever the queen may need.

—

The five men finally arrived at the royal chambers. “She’s been sleeping this whole time. She’s not been up for twelve hours.” Arthur shrugged as he couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of his stomach… that if he would lose Gwen, lose their unborn child, his world would fall apart. Nothing else mattered. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to overcome the fear of losing his family. Nothing had scared him like this…

Gaius and Merlin went to opposite sides of the bed glancing at Guinevere. 

Arthur started to pace in a small circle as Leon and Gwaine looked on. Worried about their Queen and their King, not knowing what to do; they both nodded at each other and walked out closing the door behind them. Neither one wanted to leave the king, so they both kept watch in the hallway, for any sign that Gaius may need them to do something for the queen.

Arthurs pacing continues to grow faster as he now was chewing his left pinky fingernail. He combed his other hand through his hair. Sweat beginning to build behind his neck. His palms suddenly started to grow damp so he wiped his hands on his robe.

“Arthur it’s alright. It seems her system is working on overdrive with this pregnancy; she’s become sensitive to something. She’d normally not have a reaction, but occasionally this happens to mothers. Has she ate anything unusual the last few days?

Arthur stopped pacing and looked at Gaius shaking his head in response. He frowned looking up trying to remember what they had eaten previously. “Well we had mushrooms, she hadn’t had them in a while. I only had a few of mine, cuz she ate the rest of mine right after eating all of hers.” He smiled at the thought of how hungry Gwen had been the last week. His look went back to serious. “Im not feeling sick, so are you sure that’s all it is?”

“Sire this is completely natural.” Gaius assured Arthur.

Gaius motioned to Merlin to give him the bag of potions and elixirs. He took the bag and looked inside and pulled out an elixir.

Merlin lifted an eyebrow and whispered. “How is this normal?” gesturing to the slumbering queen.

Gaius was completely sure he had seen this happen a few times before. He grabbed a small tube from the bag and opened it. He put it under her nose, swiftly moving it side to side, until Gwen’s face kringed at the odor. Her eyes suddenly opened, Gaius quickly moved the tube and put it back in the bag. Gwen looked around the room as her eyes tried their best to focus.

“Gwen!” Arthur practically screamed, happily. He went to her side where Gaius had been and took her hand in his and smiled. “Don’t you ever do that to me again! I cannot have my love leave me… I cannot watch you…” he trembled as he realized he had been holding his breath. “I’m alright Arthur, quite alright.” She said as she pulled him in for a long kiss. Again Arthur was breathless but this time he was quite alright with it.

“Please drink this my lady…” Gaius handed the glass to Gwen as Arthur helped her lift her head. Merlin handed her a cup of water, she drank it down since she was indeed thirsty.

Gaius brought up another elixir showing it to Gwen and Arthur. “Now this is just some vitamins with herbs to help with your morning sickness, it will help with the tiredness too. You’ll have to stay away from those mushrooms until I have ruled them out as the culprit of your troubles. 

“What of the baby? I he or she alright? Nothings wrong with them right?” She asked worriedly. Arthur held her hand tightly as he felt that he needed to help calm her.

Gaius nodded to Merlin to use the stethoscope, that Merlin had put around his neck. “I’m going to listen to the heartbeats, yours and the baby’s. He lightly put the piece of metal on her chest/abdomen. He frowned then grinned, his eyes seemed to be excited about something. “Gaius listen to this.” He handed the device to Gaius. Gaius raised an eyebrow and smiled shaking his head.

“My Lord and my majesty, would you like to listen to the heartbeats of your children?” he smiled at the soon to be parents.

Gwen bit her lip as Arthur ran his fingers through her hair. Wait, did he just say children… not child? Arthur shook his head and looked at Merlin bewildered at what he thought Gaius was saying. “Don’t you mean child?” Merlin side smiled at his friend shaking his head.

“Yes, indeed you are having twins. So that’s another reason you’ve been so tired and ravenous.” Explained Gaius.

Gwen and Arthur took turns listening to the heartbeats. They could tell that there were 3 hearts beating… not just two.

—

You lay back down onto Merlin’s bed. Although you had never stayed the night before in his chambers, his room, a smile came onto your face as you could smell Merlin’s scent on his pillow. Soon you fell asleep, comforted in the fact that Merlin loved you… and you him… Now you felt unworried about having a nightmare.

The door opened a crack as Merlin peaked his head in, watching you sleep soundly as you snuggled under his blankets… his bed… He wanted to be closer to you so he opened the door quietly and softly shut it behind him.

“Y/n, I’m back…” he said, smiling as you stirred slightly, not opening your eyes yet. Merlin sat on the side of the bed and stroked your arm that was no longer under the blankets. You stretched and opened your sleepy eyes. Was this a dream? Was he really here? Yes.

Merlin kissed you lightly on the lips. You grinned after he left your lips, looking into your eyes. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, licking his lips biting his bottom lip as he leaned forward to kiss you again, this time it was more intense, it sent a shiver down your spine and slight fireworks down your body. It was electrifying.

He no longer sat at the side of the bed he hovered over you. He gave you a tight hug, almost to tight to take a breath, but then he let go only to find your lips again.

“I love you y/n. I need you to know that… I need you to believe that you’re not beneath me, don’t sell yourself short. You’re amazing and perfect…”

“Oh but Merlin, I am beneath you…” you raised an eyebrow smirking.

He shook his head. “Well technically, yeah, now… but you know what I meant. Right?”

He was glad to see his y/n was back! Her sense of humor was back.

You bit your lip and looked at Merlin. His bright blue eyes sparkled back at you. “I love you Merlin. You’re my one true love.” He slightly blushed as he looked away and then back again. “Y/n, please don’t ever leave me. I need you. You’re my whole world and… I’d be lost without you in my life.”

You understood why people in love do what they do. You had your soulmate a fellow magic enthusiast. No one knew that having magic and having your better half have it too… you weren’t ashamed anymore. Nothing could stop you from living your dream.

Merlin kissed you on the cheek and got up off the bed and out the door. He closed it behind him. You sighed as you thought of what would happen if you guys ever took the next step after courtship.

—

Merlin happily sighed as he wanted to go back to y/n… he was drawn to her…but he’s a true gentleman, never to take advantage of another soul. His heart was full of hope and wonderment. He almost felt like his life was now complete, since he had his love with him, by his side.

Not even noticing that Gaius was standing there looking at him, squinting and raising an eyebrow at him. “Merlin.” Gaius exclaimed almost too sternly. Merlin’s eyes widened and his face burned with the feeling of being caught. “You’re not supposed to be alone with her… I don’t want to be privy to any shenanigans you might be thinking of doing, with her.” He said disapprovingly.

Merlin’s hands flew up in the air. “we kissed that’s all… we hugged… and talked… that’s all we did, I swear.” He crossed his arms and frowned slightly at Gaius. “Plus she’s in my room. Are you saying that I’m not allowed to go into my room without your supervision? Now that’s just creepy.” He shrugged. 

Gaius shook his head and grinned. “Merlin… I know you. I knew you wanted to keep an eye on her, that’s why I allowed you to give up your room for her.” Merlin nodded. Thoughts of you started to fill his mind.

In his daydreamed state he hadn’t noticed Gaius walk toward his room.

—

A knock came on Merlins door…

Gaius stepped inside, leaving the door open. “Y/n, I realize you have been having nightmares lately, and since you’ve been acting strangely, here is a medicinal potion to help lift the brain fog and the fuzziness feeling should subside.

After a few minutes from drinking the meds, you realized you felt pretty damn good.

Suddenly you remembered the queen. Slowly getting up from the bed trying not to fall as you realized your left foot was trapped in a cacoon that formed within the blankets. You shook your foot, and moved it out of its trap. 

—

“Y/n.” Merlin smiled as you slowly walked down the steps. He noticed your uneasiness so he helped guide you down the steps. Why did you still feel a bit woozy?

Gaius was now at the stove warming up some stew. He was humming some tune to himself.

“Gaius her coordination is still a bit off.” Merlin stated as he helped you to your seat beside him at the table.

“That’s quite normal when one has an earmite problem.”

Your eyes widened as you realized what Gaius just said.

“Earmite?!” you exclaimed in shock, and quite so. Especially since you weren’t a fan of bugs.

Merlin held your hand in his while stroking your arm lightly. “It’s okay, it’s alright, Y/n…” he looked at you assuring you that nothing was wrong with you anymore.

“An earmite had bitten your ear, inside it had inflamed it. The inflamed part of your ear blocked the control for coordination. It most likely happened when you were outside in the woods sleeping on the ground. 

You shook your head in shock. Looking at both Merlin and Gaius, with concern in your eyes, not knowing what to say…

Merlin continued again to stroke your arm and then pulled you into a side hug. “You’re fine now y/n. The parasite is dead. Also the potion Gaius and I made will prevent it from ever happening again.” He smiled and kissed you, even though Gaius was watching.

—

“What about the queen? Arthur came in saying something was wrong… is she alright, and how about the baby?”

“Babies,” Merlin said grinning. “She’s having twins!”

“Yes, she’s recouperating very well. She seems to have an aversion to mushrooms, her body reacted to it. I gave her some medication to help with her continuing morning sickness. It also will help the babies grow strong and healthy. All 3 should be healthy.” Gaius nodded.

WOW. Twins.


End file.
